


Notice Me

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video to Alexa Ray Joel's "Notice Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to make a McDanno vid to this for ages! Tongue very firmly planted in cheek on this one. :) 
> 
> Thank to all my tweeps who helped when I couldn't remember what clip came from where!


End file.
